Falling in love with a killer
by louiseandcarly
Summary: What happens when a new addition to the team causes friction between Sara and Grissom and has a huge secret to hide...
1. Chapter 1

A/N ok so i could barely conceal my exctment for posting this one, i have been in a state of craziness over this story, It's sooo totally amazing well i think it is but you guy's will just have to go and read it for us and tell us what ya think :) SMILES CRAZILY woo woo woo

A/N- Okay as Louise was literally jumping up and down on her seat to post this, i had to let her do it lol :) anyway this looks to be a good story and i hope you all enjoy it :) reviews are a must pleaseeeeeeee :) cyas xx

Disclaimer, Dont own anything :(

**Summery-** FBI agent James Sadler arrives at the lab in style, hes one of Ecklies old students with a secret to hide. Hes a ladies man and Sara who is still heartbroken after her rejection from the man she loves is thrown into the arms of the new guy.

* * *

James Sadler walked smothly into the Las Vegas crime lab, confidence flowed out of him like a bullet from a gun, he turned and flashed his FBI badge judy "I have an appointment with Conrad, he will be expecting me" he said curtly and walked off into the office of one well known Ecklie.

"Conrad, we need to talk" he said pulling up a chair

"James, how glad I am to see you" he stuttered

"Stop trying to lick my ass and tell me why you have failed to answer several of my phone calls regarding the several murders that have taken place" he shook his handsome face knowing full well he was demonstrating authority and power over his old mentor.

"I didn't answer because i felt my team of CSI'S had a grip on the case only the killer struck again and im assuming this is why your here?" Ecklie answered stuglling to keep clam

"Well of course thats why i'm here, and your team from day shift couldn't find their way out of a paper bag, i want Gil Grissom's team on the case whilst you team covers their shift i have my own team who will cover days" James said "Now lets go and introduce me to your friends" he said smoothing his black spikey hair down

"Of course James" Conrad answered leading the way

The night shift was just about to start so a quick meeting could be held before assignments were handed out.

Sadler walked into the break room and before anyone else could speak he intorduced himself to the team

"My names Sadler, James Sadler, as you are aware 14 deaths have occured in this area in the last 5 months and Dayshift at the Las Vegas crime lab have failed to nail the killer, i am a senior CSI and FBI agent who is taking lead on this case any questions"

Greg raised his hand feeling very much like the school geek who couldnt resist asking a question "And what does this have to do with nightshift?" he asked as the guy run his hand through his hair and smiled charmingly at the two ladies in the room

"This has everything to do with Nightshift Mr Sanders I presume, as all you will be doing is eating sleeping and working this case" he said smootly however his eyes portrayed a glimer of a threat to Greg who seemed a little put off

"So Mr Grissom" he said holding his hand out to the only grey haired guy in the room "I guess i have the pleasure of working with you on this case, i will need your assistance in leading the team so your position of supervisor will not be chnaged, however" he paused "Greg you will be i returning to lab tech status as i know you are the best lab tech around"

Greg frowned but nodded his understanding, Warrick and Nick didnt like this guy one bit and judging by the faces of Grissom and Ecklie they didnt either. Catherine and Sara stood up and shook the guys hand they seemingly found the guy very agreeable and not just because he was handsome but because he was domineering and powerful

"Ladies, how about you show me around the lab, i'm sure you knwo the best spots" he laughed and the two females led him out of the break room.

"What a slimy jerk" Greg said clenching his fists

"Greg, calm down, the faster we solve this case the faster he will be out of our lab" Grissom replied with just as much hatred in his tone as Greg.

"What are Sara and Catherine doing with him, he isnt charming and his personality sucks" Nick said backing up Greg

"Look guy's i agree with Grissom, we may not like the guy and we certainly wont like taking orders from him but he outranks us and so we should just bite our tongues and get on with it" Warrick said but he was also clenching his fists

Grissom was now deep in thought thinking about what Nick had just said, he had pushed it to the back of his mind when he saw Sara blush as James kissed her hand, if only he had stop being scared and said yes to her, he wouldnt have this feeling of jealousy clouding his mind.

flashback to the dinner rejection

**Sara**: Would you like to have dinner with me?

**Grissom**: No.

**Sara**: Why not? Let's ... Let's have dinner, let's see what happens.

**Grissom**: Sara ... I don't know what to do about this.

**Sara**: I do. By the time you figure it out, you really will be too late.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sara and Catherine had returned leaving James to return to the office with Ecklie

Catherine had a look about her that said dont ask but Greg who didnt observe the look asked "So whats the slimeball like?"

She looked at him but rather than her usual "Shove it Greg" She replied "He's a slimeball, i'd consider watching this guy, there is something about him that suggests hidden motives and i for one dont trust him" she looked at Sara "What do you think Sara?"

"HUh, did you ask something Cath" Sara answered looking up from her daydream, James was the perfect diverison for her, he was sweet and powerful and she was very attracted to him, if Grissom didnt want her then she'd have to face the truth and move on

"Yes, i said that guy's a slimeball i wouldn't trust him" she said

"Why, you dont know him, dont assume because he's a bit on the strict side that hes a shady character, wheres your evidence" she said before walking out of the room

"Uh oh someone has a crush on the new guy" Greg said without thinking, he placed a hand over his mouth when Grissom shook his head in a hurt and sad way before going ot his office

"Oh, way to go Greg, you idiot" Cath said lightly slapping himround the head

"What, i'm sorry but it's true and i know should have waited till Grissom left but he needed to hear it.

"Yeah Greg but not like that, you know he has feelings for her, anyway lets get on with the case i want him out of here faster than you can say "Ive found the killer" Cath said as both Warrick and Nick followed her footsteps out of the room

"What a case this is going to be" Greg muttered heading back to his old home, the DNA lab

* * *

TBC- okay now you have read this chapter give a big cheer to louise who wrote it :) YEAH YEAH YEAH :) anyways am off again so please leave a reveiw and tell us what you think :) cyas xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Louise- My my We're busy tonite lol, heres the second chapter written by Carly this time, I think shes done a brilliant job, hope you think so too, the next chapter will be co-written like our other story, we will update soon. :) **

**A/N-Carly- as Louise said we have been busy tonight :) let us know if you like this chapter. :) thanks for all the reviews we recieved for the first chapter :) here we go 2nd chap...**

**Disclaimer as usual, we don't own anything**

The CSI team, except Greg who was now working back in the DNA lab, were sat around the break room table talking about the case.

"So does he pick any certain characteristics in his victims?" Nick asked

"Every victim is in her early thirties, brown hair, brown eyes, taller then average that's about it" Grissom informed the team.

"We don't know what his motive is, if we found out why he kills, then we will be one step closer of catching this guy" Catherine spoke

"This guy is clever, doesn't leave any evidence….."Grissom paused when his phone started to ring, pulling it from his pants pocket he answered

"Grissom…..okay…where are you?…..be there in 10 minutes"

"We have another murder" Grissom said flipping his phone down "That was Sadler, he apparently got an anonymous call saying there's a dead body in Sunset park"

"Okay, lets go " Catherine said causing everyone else to go their separate ways to collect their kits.

--

"Grissom" James smiled, he was waiting patiently beside the latest victim.

"Sadler" Grissom replied politely.

"Okay I looked at the body, same as the other victims brown hair, brown eyes, tall and she looks to be in her early thirties" James said, he seemed to be happy talking about it.

"Okay, Sara, Nick, look around the park for the murder weapon maybe the killer dumped it, Catherine, Warrick I want you to go back with the body once David has collected it ,so take some pictures until he arrives."

Catherine and warrick nodded in understanding before taking photos from around the park.

Grissom went over to the body and kneeled down, "Looks the same as the others" Grissom said to James who was kneeling down beside him "Looks like she was tortured, due to the red marks on her wrists and ankles, plus the bruising around her neck and on her body, One stab wound to the heart, proberly cause of death like the rest, her skirt and jacket looks to be to clean for here, so if she was attacked here she would have grass stains but she hasn't so I suggest body dump"

Grissom was taking photos, of the bruises and marks when David came up to him

"Hey David, I am done here, so its up to you" Grissom said helping David turn the body over to see if their was any marks on her back.

"Liver temp 87, time of death…."

"6-7 hours ago" James chirped in.

"Yep he's right Griss" David said noticing Grissom giving David a cold glare.

"Okay David get to autopsy, Catherine and Warrick will be meeting you there"

"Okay see you later Grissom, and nice to meet you…"

"Sadler, James Sadler" James said holding his hand out for David to take.

Grissom who couldn't stand the sight of james' anymore and his over ego decided to leave David and James to it and go and help Sara and Nick.

"Griss, thought you were with James?" Sara asked noticing Grissom coming towards them.

"He can cope, need any help?"

Sara knowing not to say anything more about James with the look Grissom gave her decided to go into work mode.

"Nothing yet, not even a spot of blood, I doubt we will find anything here anyway, this guy knows about how to hide evidence"

"Sometimes murderers are sloppy, after all these killings his bound to leave something, so keep looking"

Sara went off to see if their was any evidence on the basket ball court, facing where the woman was found.

"Grissom you okay?" Nick asked noticing Grissom was rubbing his temple

"I'm fine Nick"

"Well you don't look fine, let me guess that new FBI is already annoying you?"

"Yeah, " Grissom sighed

"I don't like him, did you hear him when he came into the break room, hello my names Sadler, James Sadler, Jesus he sounds like he should be the next James bond or something"

Grissom couldn't help but smile at Nicks comment before putting back on his emotional mask.

"Nick you go take the west side of the perimeter, and ill take here"

"Okay boss"

With that Nick left Grissom to Process the north side of the perimeter, wondering what this new FBI guy is going to do to the team.

**TBC... what ya think? please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Carly- so this is the 3rd chapter, done by me and Louise. thanks for all those who are reading and reviewing this story, i hope you're enjoying it :) please R&R :)**

**A/N - Louise- hey, hope you like it :)**

**Falling in love with a killer**

**Chapter 3**

"There's not a single piece of evidence that could link us to the killer, it's frustrating" Nick groaned flinging his magnifying glass on the table.

"Be patient Nick, we'll find something" Grissom said handing him the object back.

"Yeah, but after how many more murders?" He said through gritted teeth "I mean, look there's already been so many and we've got no new evidence"

"Nick, I know this is hard, we all want nothing more than to catch the killer" Catherine said dropping into the chair next to him "Urgh anyway, you haven't spent the last hour with James who's been telling everyone how intelligent he is, and I'm sorry I have to say this but Sara's hanging off his every word"

"Cath, stick to the case, it's my main concern right now" Grissom answered standing up

"Where are you going?" she asked

"I'm going to drop these samples off then you'll find me in my office, I need to read through the case files on the related murders" he said quickly "Excuse me" and with that he left, his heart beating wildly, _How many years had it been since Sara hung off his every word _he thought sadly.

"Well that was interesting" Cath said

"Huh, what you talking bout?" Nick asked as Brass entered the room

"I'm talking about how quickly Gil dismissed what I'd just said about Sara"

"You mean how he walked past me so deep in thought that he nearly knocked over a tray of samples" Brass said "What did you say to him?" he questioned

"Oh Cath decided to tell him about Sara and the new guy" Nick said distractedly

"Cath, I thought we weren't going to tell Grissom about her new crush" Brass said

"Well, its not like she loves him, she loves Grissom and he's too set in his ways to notice" she shook her head "I thought a scare tactic might make him make a move you know"

"Yeah, already tried that, you coming?" Brass asked

"Coming where exactly?"

"To have words with him"

"Nick you can handle this on your own can't you?" Cath asked as she stood up

"Yeah I think I'm onto something" he muttered as Warrick joined him

"Warrick, we'll be in Grissom's office if you need us, help Nick he says he's onto something"

"You know I'm still here right" Nick said

"Sorry Nick" she smiled as he looked up and winked

"Oh Cath, I forgot my car is at the garage, you couldn't give me a lift home could you?" Warrick said just before she left the layout room

"Course, catch you in an hour" and she smiled before running to catch up with Brass.

Brass knocked on Grissom's door and heard a grunt "I'll take that as a 'come in' shall I?" he laughed and held the door open for Cath

"To what do I owe this…erm pleasure" Grissom said looking up from his file

"We need to talk" Brass said indicating Cath and Grissom

"About?" Grissom said not in the mood for a sermon

"About love" Brass answered "Don't pretend you don't feel something for Sara"

"Brass, leave it alone" he said closing the file

"You can't just let a love like that walk away" Cath said speaking up

"It's not walking away…it's being wooed by a better man" Grissom said sadly

"Can't you see it's only you she wants" Brass urged

"It was, until someone better came along" he shook his head "Why am I afraid to be in love…I said no…she, asked me to dinner and I said no" he was finally opening up so Cath and Brass stayed quiet "I finally found someone, someone to share my life with and I was too damn scared to take the risk…and now I have to say goodbye"

"You can't say goodbye to what you never had Gil" Cath said as Sara who had been right outside his office heard the conversation, she sighed _Oh Grissom, you fool you could have had me but your just too late_ She thought as she decided to return to the guy who was waiting for her in the AV lab.

--

"Found anything?" Sara asked entering the AV lab and taking the seat next to James.

"Absolutely nothing, the killer knew where every CCTV camera was, and most likely knew where the blank spots where" James informed her.

"I have to admit this guy is good" Sara sighed "He must know a lot about forensic science, to not leave even a trace of himself"

"These days Sara, you can get books on forensic science, and how to hide a body, he proberly did a little research"

"He will leave some evidence soon enough"

"How do you know?" James asked with a sheepish look.

"Most serial killers do, we could find no evidence what so ever on say the first 3 bodies, but on the forth they could be enough evidence to find the killer, they get sloppy after a while"

"Oh okay, well as far as I know, no evidence has been found at our latest crime scene, by the way your guys seems to be either frustrated at the lack of evidence or at me"

"Why would they be frustrated at you?" Sara asked, confusion showing on her face.

"They don't seem to like me Sara, and that's fine with me, I didn't come here to be liked, I came here to solve a case, I just hope they can work professionally around me"

"Who are "They"?" Sara asked knowing quite well who "They" are.

"Grissom for starters"

"Listen Grissom has his head so far up his arse he probably can't remember your name, its only because he's usually the lead on a case, but on this case its you and its proberly rattled him a bit" Sara said a little angrily.

"Whoa, you know a lot about your boss don't ya" James smirked.

"No I don't" Sara said seriously "I just know how he is that's all"

"Okay, I was only joking" James chucked making Sara smile before continuing, "How about we go tell the boss-man that we have found no evidence on the CCTV tapes"

"Okay come on then" With that said Sara followed James to the familiar office.

"Well aren't you going to go in?" James asked, noticing Sara had no intention of going in never mind knocking.

"Yeah" She mumbled before knocking on the door and entering before Grissom could say come in.

"Griss, just letting you know, we have found nothing probative on the CCTV tapes, from the looks of things the team hasn't found anything" Sara said in one long breath.

"Okay, look over the case again, we need to find something on this guy" Grissom replied, not even bothering to look up at his paperwork, as he already knew who was stood at the door.

Not answering back, Sara turned on her heels and shrugged lightly at James before shutting the door to Grissoms office.

"He talks a lot," James joked.

"Uh huh" Sara replied, not really listening to James, but thinking of Grissom.

"You hungry?"

"Wha..t? No.. Why?" Sara stuttered.

"Calm down, I was only wondering if you would like to join me for something to eat, I haven't eaten since this morning" James smirked at Sara surprised look.

_Is he asking me out on a date, while we're stood outside Grissoms office, ah Griss won't hear nothing he's proberly talking to his pet tarantula or something, better answer before he takes the offer back._

"Yeah..er I mean sure, id love to" Sara grinned.

Smiling James offered Sara his arm, before Sara linked hers through his, both oblivient to the person on the other side of the door...

"Did I just hear that?" Grissom mumbled out loud, taking a seat back behind his desk.

Since Sara had left his office, he had gotten up and started pacing from his desk to the door, after hearing James speak Grissom decided to do a little eaves dropping, but now he wished he didn't.

_Sara and James on a date, that's it, no chance for me no more, doesn't matter what Brass told me, am too late, but come on, Sara could do a lot better then a sleazy FBI! She sounded nervous when she answered him; hell she even hesitated for a little moment, but Gil that doesn't mean she was thinking of you._

Grissom sighed out loud before deciding to do a little paperwork and try not think of Sara and James "Date"

**TBC- Carly- so what you think? please review :)**

**TBC 2 - Louise- phew what a lot of angst ha ha, so if you review the faster we can get to the good stuff lol:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Carly-So heres chapter 4, hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all those who have read and reviewed this story. And we will try update shortly.**

**A/N- Louise- hope you like it, i do lol, review and let us know what you think :)**

**Falling in love with a killer.**

**Chapter 4**

**Next day**

Grissom was sat in his office going over the crime scene photos. He had only left his office to grab something to eat and shower.

Sighing loudly, Grissom cursed himself for letting the memory of Sara and James invade his mind.

"Gil"

Grissom's head shot up to see Brass standing in the doorway of his office.

"We have another victim" Brass informed

"Where?"

"Dumpster behind the Wal-mart store In Henderson"

"Does the team know?" Grissom asked whilst leaving his seat and grabbing his jacket.

"Yeah James and Sara are at the scene, and the rest of the guys are on their way"

"Okay, lets get going" Grissom replied, following Brass out of the lab and to their cars.

**The scene**

"Sara I had a wonderful time yesterday, even though it got cut short"

Sara and James was stood next to the dumpster waiting for the others to arrive, so they could process the scene

"ME too, It was fun" Sara replied whilst taking photos of the female victim.

_(Flashback)_

"Nice place" Sara noted, taking a seat in the booth across from James.

"I came here the other day, the food is delicious" he replied.

After ordering James spoke up "I can tell this case is getting to you"

"Huh"

"I can tell you are getting frustrated by this case, I can't blame you"

"Oh, I just wish we get a lead, I think this is the first proper break I have had since we got the case." Sara admitted.

James smiled widely, before thanking the waiter and speaking up again "I heard your from San Francisco, how did you end up in Vegas?"

"Grissom needed my help on a case, then he offered me a job, so here I am" Sara smiled before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"So you knew Grissom before you came here?" James asked in-between mouthfuls of food.

"We met at a forensic academy conference, when I was at Berkley"

"Yeah" James replied before pausing…" Oh no, I am so sorry I just remembered I have some stuff to do"

"Oh…erm…okay" Sara stuttered, before reaching into her pocket.

"No, ill pay, and ill take you out again, this isn't one of those things where ill bail and not speak to you again, I do really like you" James said softly before taking a 20 out of his pocket and throwing it on the table.

"Sure okay" Sara grinned.

"I'll take you back to the lab"

Sara nodded before following James to his car.

_(End flashback)_

"Am sorry I bailed, I really did forget to do something" James said softly

"I believe you, and its fine" Sara reassured him with a smile.

"Erm…Sara…can I ask you for a favour?" James asked nervously, after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Sure go ahead" Sara replied, without looking up from the body.

"My flat isn't going to be ready… for erm… A few more days, and erm I was just wondering if err… I could stay with you"

Sara looked up into James eyes and thought for a moment. D_id he just ask, well its not like I have visitors and it'll be fun having someone around instead of being alone, and besides I have a guest room, and I do really like this guy._

"If it's a problem its okay I'll book in to a hotel…" James mumbled bringing Sara out of her thoughts.

"No, no its fine, why not, I have a guest room"

"Thank you so much Sara you're so sweet" James grinned before planting a kiss on Sara's cheek.

Sara blushed slightly, before turning around and seeing Brass and Grissom walking over to them.

Sara immediately noticed James switch to investigator mode and so she did the same.

"Brass, Grissom" he said and nodded at them, "We have another body that looks like our serial"

"Ok so a body dump in a dumpster outside a popular store and no one sees" Brass said "Unbelievable"

"We should get to work" James said "Sara could you and Nick take the perimeter, Warrick you take the inside of the store, see if there's anything on the security camera's and Cath, you and Grissom can take the body" He said as two EMS guys lifted the body out of the dumpster. "Greg what are you doing here, I thought I told you your job was to stay at the lab"

"I was asked by Grissom to come and take the samples back to the lab so they could get worked faster" He said quietly

"Well don't bother, go back to the lab now" James said getting annoyed

"Is there a problem here" Grissom asked

"No, I'm just going back to the lab" Greg said and he walked away, Grissom looked at James and asked again "Is there a problem?"

"Actually yes, I want Greg to stay in the lab and even if you did give him permission to come here, I don't want you undermining my decisions"

"I don't care about undermining your decisions, I care about finding this killer and putting him away for a long time" Grissom said angrily

"Was I wrong in letting you keep your supervisor role?" James asked

"You damn well know you weren't, I'm going to do my job I suggest you do yours"

James walked away and got into his car, Sara who had witnessed the whole scene shook her head. E_ven though I'm with someone new, all I can think about is you_, she thought sadly before joining Nick who was shouting her.

"Gil, let it be" Cath said patting him on the back

"How can I let it be when he has taken everything I love away from me" Grissom answered "lets just do our job" he said

Cath sighed but walked over to the body "I'll do the dumpster Griss, you can take the body"

"Thanks Cath" he said moving so he could see the body "Cath, this serial killer is targeting taller than average females with dark hair and brown eyes, I'm just hoping Sara doesn't become a target"

"Griss there is nothing to suggest that, but if you want we'll keep an eye on her" Cath said knowing there was no reasoning with him.

"Yeah, but don't crowd her, I'm just thinking, if this killer is so good that we still haven't caught him who knows what his plans are"

"Reading you loud and clear" she said "I'll let the guys know"

Four hours later and the team were retreating to the lab, the rain had come down hard and fast and although the team worked fast to collect the evidence there was still much to be recovered.

"Is this all you collected?" James fumed when he called a meeting

"It started to rain, we collected what we could and left, there's nothing much else we can do" Grissom said in return

"This isn't good enough, how are you going to find the killer if you collect nothing"

"Well you didn't exactly stick around to help did you?" Cath said backing Grissom up

"I had more important things to attend to here" he said

"Well then stop getting on our cases, we did our best" Nick said getting angry

"Yeah and if our best ain't good enough find someone else to do your bidding" Warrick said "I've got things to attend to excuse me"

"Where are you going, this meeting is compulsory"

"Fine"

"Now does anyone else have something to say" James said "Good, now we have 16 murders all following the same pattern, the timing of these deaths is random and so we need to keep looking for motive, team dismissed"

The team filed out and went separate ways, Grissom went to his office, Cath went with Sara to the break room, Nick and Warrick walked to the locker room.

"That guy needs to be taught a lesson" Nick said "In manners"

"Man he needs to control his temper and figure out were all not super humans who can do fifty jobs at once" Warrick said slamming his fist into the locker

"Come on, let's go find Greg, we can invite him to breakfast"

As they rounded the corner however they stopped they could hear James yelling and seeing as it was coming from the DNA lab they listened outside for a bit

"What have you been doing then, sitting on your lazy arse" James shouted

"DNA takes time I can't just click my fingers and have it ready for you" Greg said

"Don't get clever with me, I've been in this game way longer than you have"

"I wasn't getting clever I was just telling you the facts"

"Look Greg, if you don't want to end up unemployed then I suggest you do as your told understand"

"Yeah" Greg said quietly

"What, I can't hear you"

"He said yeah dumbass" Warrick said finally hearing enough

"I was under the impression it was Greg I was conversing with" James answered

"From what I heard it wasn't conversing, more like you showing Greg who's boss" Nick said

"Oh look the heavies have arrived to save your ass" He said to Greg

"Oh shut up, who do you think you are, stop bossing people around" Nick said standing his ground

"And don't threaten people with their jobs, its not clever or hard" Warrick added

"Oh so you think I'm going to listen to you two" James answered "Well you've got another thing coming

"Just stop with the big I am routine, your splitting our team up and I want it to stop, do you understand" Nick said angrily

"I don't take orders from scum" James retorted

"Yeah well the feelings mutual" Warrick said sticking up for Nick and Greg

Grissom who had watched the argument in admiration for the two guy's sticking up for their friend had now made his presence known. "I think you three should settle down and learn to co-operate, after all we're on the same side" He said avoiding Nick and Warrick's glares

"You can't be serious Griss, he's been shouting the odds and bullying Greg" Nick said before slamming the door and walking to the men's toilets.

"Boss" Warrick nodded but had the same look in his eyes that Nick did, betrayal

"Greg, keep working on those results please, James a word in my office…now" He said

James followed Grissom into the office and closed the door "You need to teach your team some respect" He said sitting down opposite Grissom

"James, I will not tolerate anyone bad mouthing my team, they are what has made this Lab a success" Grissom said coolly "I also do not tolerate anyone bullying my team, so I suggest whatever problems you have are either kept quiet or discussed with either myself or Ecklie"

"Is this all you wanted to say?" James asked

"I believe so"

"Well then I think you've made it perfectly clear that although we are working for the same side we are not…ah friends" James said

"I wouldn't think so either"

"Glad we sorted that out, but I do want to make it clear, I didn't come here for friends, I came for a purpose and until I have done what I set out to do, you will have to put up with me" he said with an evil glint in his eye

"You can leave now" Grissom said feeling the beginning of a migraine

"Have you seen Sara?" James asked as he reached the door

"No, why?"

"Oh, I'm staying at her apartment that's all" He said smirking as he saw Grissom's frown _Hmmm seems like I've got something of Grissom's, better hold onto it _he thought as he went off in search of Sara…

**TBC so more angst than we care for but you need to know that it does get better in the end, we promise, bear with us :)**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-(Carly) thanks for the reviews and i hope you are enjoying this story as much as we're writing it :) please leave us a review and tell us what you think! Enjoy :D xx

A/N - (Louise)- sorry its taken so long to update but we hope this chapter makes up for it. please read and review as it makes us happy :)

**Falling in love with a killer**

**Chapter 5**

**(Flashback to last night)**

"Wow, this is nice" Sara said looking around "After all my years of living here you'd think I'd of found a place like this"

James placed his hand in the small of her back, not noticing how she jumped, and lead her to their table "It took a lot to get a reservation here though" He gloated

"I bet" She said placing a napkin on her knees

"So what will you be having, steak?" he questioned

"No, I'm a vegetarian, I think I'll just have a salad" she said shyly

"Oh, ok well I'm going to have the chicken supreme" he said

"Sara" James whispered as the waitress served their food, he continued when Sara looked up, "I've been meaning to ask you something and as I can only trust you, I know you'll answer me truthfully"

"Of course I will, what's bothering you?"

"You need to understand that none of this bothers me but it seems as though your team don't like me, and well I was wondering why?" James said quickly

"I guess it's because we've a family for so long that its taking a while for us to get used to working with someone else" She shrugged "I like you"

"I can tell" He said rather boastfully

Sara blushed and carried on eating her meal, although they were eating in silence they weren't uncomfortable which surprised Sara, she felt happy for the first time in ages and Grissom hadn't once entered her mind.

"Erm, I was thinking perhaps we could talk about your team, you know give a little insight into them cos I don't really know any of them but you" James said grasping Sara's hand

"I'll start with Greg shall I?" she paused to see him nod "He's the trickster of the group, I mentored him when he was training to be a CSI, he's the baby of the group and everyone feels like they should protect him but he's cool"

"Ok what about Nick?" he asked

"Nicks been my friend since I moved here, he's like the big brother I never had, he's a great CSI though"

"And Warrick?" James said as he stroked her hand

"Warrick is different, he's the calm, collected CSI, and although we didn't get on at first, I couldn't live without him now"

"Ok and Cath" James said removing his hand from Sara's

"She headstrong, beautiful, a real leader, and very annoying" Sara laughed

"Wow, you really are a family aren't you" James said rubbing his chin _time to split them up I think_ James thought

"So shall we go?" he said looking at the clock

Although taken aback she agreed and grabbed her purse to pay for half the meal, James stopped her "My treat remember"

She smiled and walked out towards the car; she looked behind her and saw James giving the waiter a very big tip. Shaking her head she pulled the coat around her shoulders.

"Hey, I'm so sorry I have to do this but do you mind if I call you a cab cos I have to go back to my flat for something" he said

Sara was disappointed but said "sure you don't want some company"

"NO, I mean no, I won't be long I'll phone you when I'm coming back" he smiled and kissed her cheek

"Ok, speak soon" she said as she rang for a cab

**(End of flashback)**

Sara was sat in the break room reminiscing about her night and how he hadn't returned until the early hours of the morning when Grissom walked in announcing…

"We have another victim, DB found in the dessert" Grissom said whilst walking into the break room where Sara, Nick, Warrick and Catherine where sat around the table talking about the serial killer.

"What?, Casanova killer has killed again"

"Casanova killer, Catherine you know I don't like nicknaming killers and why call him that?"

"Because he picks out beautiful women, he's a charming seducer of women who moves quickly from one casual relationship to another or who constantly pesters women in his pursuits, only he kills them after. Gil, its better then saying whatever you call him" Catherine mocked

"I call him Unknown Signature Homicide, Metropolitan Las Vegas" Grissom said matter of factly.

"Sorry I'm late" James interrupted running into the Grissom.

"What have you been doing?" Grissom asked suspiciously noticing James was sweating and out of breath.

"Err… I decided to clear my head, yeah went for a jog" James said squeezing past Grissom and grabbing a drink of water and turning to Sara.

"No time for chit chat, theirs another DB found in the dessert" Grissom paused in time to see the cold glare Sara was giving him.

"Nick, Warrick your in my car, Catherine, Sara, James you decide who's driving, come on guys" Grissom said quickly avoiding Sara's confused look.

_--_

"Grissom, can I ask why you never had our backs when James started arguing with us?" Warrick asked after 10 minutes of silence.

Grissom was driving to the crime scene; Nick was sat in the back seat whilst Warrick was sat in the passenger seat.

"There's no reason" Grissom sighed not taking his eyes of the road ahead.

"Come on boss" Nick spoke up "James was bossing us all about and poor Greggo got most of it, don't say you weren't annoyed by that"

"I was annoyed, in fact I felt like killing him, its just he's going to be around for a while, and I don't want to cause friction between the team"

"More like you don't want to cause friction between you and Sara, we all know you don't like the idea of her and James and to be truthfully honest I don't either"

"Rick your right me too I hate the guy" Nick admitted

"Guys please okay, yes I don't want to cause an argument with me and Sara we still have to work with her after James finishes up here, and yes I don't like the idea of Sara and James, but Sara is a grown woman and I cant tell her what to do" Grissom said in a tone, to say the conversation is ended, which Nick and Warrick took notice off.

--

"Gil" Brass waved, when he saw the guys exit Grissom's Tahoe.

"Jim, where's the body?" Grissom said, in no mood to fake happiness

"What no hello, how are you old friend?" Brass said seeing Grissom's cold glare before continuing "Guess not, follow me"

When they arrived at the body, Grissom saw Sara and James laughing and walking towards them with Catherine behind them making gagging actions.

Wasting no time on greeting, Grissom spoke up "Nick, Sara Catherine, I want you to take photos, Warrick and I will go back with the body as soon as David gets here"

"What should I do?" James asked noticing how Grissom was avoiding him and he had to admit he was loving it.

"I don't know, how about take another jog" Grissom said sarcastically before kneeling beside the body to take a better look.

"What is your problem?" James whispered, whilst kneeling down beside Grissom.

"I haven't got a problem"

"You have a problem with me" James voice got louder.

"Maybe I have but this isn't the time nor place for this conversation" Grissom said angrily before heading over to Brass for more information.

"You okay?" Brass asked seeing Grissom's angry face.

"I swear another day with that FBI, Am going to end up killing him" Grissom sighed

"Ah, so the rumours are true" Brass chuckled seeing Grissom's head snap up.

"What rumours?"

"Oh that you don't like James because he has got your girl"

"That is not why I don't like him, I just think he is annoying and self centred" Grissom admitted "that's not what I came to see you about, do you know who called it in?

"Anonymous like the others" Brass shrugged

"Okay, thanks" Grissom said before walking over to David who was now beside the body taking the liver temp.

"Can I take the body?" David asked an approaching Grissom.

"Yeah me and Warrick's heading back with you"

After hearing his name Warrick followed Grissom to his Tahoe.

--

"I swear Grissom needs to get his act together, if he's going to get Sara he's going to have to stop ignoring her, and stop showing James how much he hates him because we all know James will go run to Sara" Catherine whispered to Nick so Sara couldn't hear.

"I know, me and Rick tried to talk to him on our way here, but we let it drop" Nick said before taking some more photos. Not knowing that Sara was listening to what they were saying and her blood started to boil in anger.

**BACK AT THE LAB**

"Grissom, what the hell!" Sara yelled, whilst walking into Grissom's office and slamming the door shut behind her, causing a few heads to turn in the hallway.

Grissom looked up from the case file he was reading and noticed Sara was pissed. "Sara"

"Don't Sara me, what the hell is your problem!" Sara screamed, walking over to face Grissom.

"Sara I haven't got a problem, calm down" Grissom said calmly whilst taking his reading glasses of and placing them on the table.

"Don't lie to me Griss, since the day James arrived here you have disliked him, but now you know that me and him are dating you hate him!"

"Sara this isn't the time nor the place for this discussion" Grissom stated calmly.

"Knowing you, we won't have this discussion, you'll either ignore me or pretend to be busy, and we are having this conversation now!" Sara said angrily

"Sara..."

"No Griss listen to me, I haven't felt this happy in a long time, James is such a gentle man and he makes me happy, I deserve a life remember and now I got one I couldn't be any happier or more in love" Sara paused to think _I should piss him off, I know what will get a reaction from him!_

"We made love, not sex Griss, love, and nothing you can do will split me and James apart."

Grissom looked up at Sara shocked, _she slept with him! They haven't known each other that long, no not my Sara, she wouldn't…_

"Hello Grissom, you're supposed to say something!" Sara said snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Sara... I...erm...I do…" Grissom stuttered

"Grissom I don't want no excuses okay, tell me why you have a problem with me and James?" Sara said a little calmer then before.

"I…can't"

"Cant what? Oh I know what it is, you don't want me, but no one else can have me is that it! Well I tell you one thing I am not sitting around waiting for you to make a decision I have moved on, you should just let me be happy!" Sara said through tears

"Sara please, James isn't right for you..." Grissom said softly, noticing Sara's tears.

"You can't decide who is right for me Griss, What kind of game are you playing?" Sara asked

"I don't have plans and schemes, and I don't have hopes and dreams, I don't have anything, since I don't have you" Grissom replied softly.

"Gil," Sara paused her feelings for Grissom started to resurface but before they could bubble up Sara pushed them back down before she continued "you could have had me Gil, but your too late" Sara replied before turning on her heels and swinging the door open to see Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Greg on the other side of the door with the mouths slightly ajar.

Sara gave them all a glare before heading of to the locker room.

"Ill go see if she's okay" Greg muttered before following Sara. Nick Catherine and Warrick decided to enter Grissom office to speak with him.

Grissom was just about to leave when Cath pushed him back into the office "We need to talk" She said as Nick, Warrick and a confused Brass entered the office behind her.

"Now is not the time Cath" he said looking for Sara "I need to talk to her"

"Greg's with her and I think you two should stay away from one another"

"But…I love...her" He said sadly

"Yes and as hard as this is for you, she needs time and space; she gave up on you because you kept pushing her away and so I think its for the best that she keeps on dating James" Cath said "I'm sorry"

"She said she's slept with him"

"No, that's not true because she's spoke with me about both dates and how he's left her halfway through without giving an explanation" Cath said reassuringly

"Cath, he lives with her, I've lost her I know I have" Grissom said slumping in his chair

Brass and Warrick looked uncomfortable whereas Nick and Catherine were thinking of ways to cheer him up

"Look, you can't stop thinking that she doesn't love you, she does, even now, I can see the way she looks at you and it's hurting her" Nick said

"I don't know if I can believe that anymore, she so readily changed to him its making me think she didn't really love me anyway, perhaps it was more of a convenience thing, I am just too old"

Brass cleared his throat "Right enough is enough, you need to clear your head for what we are about to tell you and then after shift we can go for a drink" Brass said forcefully

"What are you going to tell me?" He said and seeing the four faces behind him go pale

"We have some small evidence and well concerns over James and his whereabouts" Warrick said

"What evidence?" Grissom replied

"Well how about we take it from the top" Nick said and Cath agreed

"Ok, well after you asked Brass who phoned in the murders we wondered why its always James who phones us and is at the body before we even get there, I mean not one of us has phoned him and said there's a body it's always him" Nick said quickly before Cath carried on

"Then we find a finger print on the dumpster which belongs to him and although at first we figured he could have a made a mistake, what FBI of his stature makes a mistake like that" she finished and Warrick spoke up

"Then Cath mentioned to me about how he doesn't get to Sara's till the early hours of the morning, his flat is apparently in need of repair which is why there's no record here at the lab of where he's living"

"So what they are trying to say…" Brass said "Is that there is too much information for it to be a coincidence and we think we need to investigate James and keep an eye out on his whereabouts"

"Right so let me just get this straight, you think that James could be our suspect?" Grissom said seeing four nods "Does Greg and Sara know?"

"No, we figured Sara needs a friend who won't cause trouble with James" Nick said

"Good thinking, right I'm happy to let you investigate him but he can't find out" Grissom said

"I wouldn't believe it of him to make a mistake like that, he's Ecklies student and well its best that we cover our tracks and make sure we don't leave any stone unturned" He paused "Oh and document everything but lock it in this draw" He said before pulling out a piece of paper and writing something down.

Grissom stood up and left the office "Grissom where are you going" Cath shouted

"I have something to do, Brass meet me at my car in ten" He said leaving them all shell shocked

He turned the corner and stood opposite Sara's locker, he pushed the piece of paper under her locker the words upon the paper un-mistakingly full of emotion…

_I'll wait for you G x _

* * *

TBC... awww Grissom loves her, so much angst that it half kills me andCarly to write it but don't worry there won't be a sad ending. please keep reading love yas x


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - louise - hey, heres another chapter hope your not too angry with us for your wait and we hope this chapter is worth it, please read and review ( you can even shout at us for our lateness) lol thanks :)**

**a/n- Carly-heya okay, its kinda not Louise's fault for the lateness off this chapter, so if you want to hurl empty bottle at someone thatll have to be me :) anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter and like always Please review xx**

**Falling in love with a killer**

**Chapter 6**

_Do I even want to know where he goes? No I don't, but at the same time I do, I don't want to be walked over again…_

"You okay?" Catherine asked after noticing Sara had been in deep thought since she had entered the locker room.

"Huh, oh hey Catherine" Sara mumbled

"Hi to you too, I'll ask again, are you okay?"

"Im fine Catherine" Sara replied.

"No your not, you have been sat staring at the same spot on the floor for the past 15 minutes, so are you okay?

"I don't know Cath"

"Tell me I might be able to help" Catherine replied before thinking _I love gossip!_

"I …erm… no… I." Sara stuttered

"Just spit it out Sara"

"I think James is cheating on me," Sara said quickly.

Sighing softly, Catherine took a seat next to Sara on the bench and waited for her to continue.

Realising Sara wasn't saying no more Catherine spoke up "Have you got any evidence to prove your theory?"

"I haven't got any physical evidence it's just, he's always disappearing, he never tells me where he is going and he is always late home, I don't think I could cope if James is doing the same as what Hank did to me"

"Sara, all I can say is you got yourself in to this" Catherine retorted

"What? I thought I could talk to you Cath" Sara said whilst standing up to but some distant in between them and crossing her arms across her chest.

"What do you want me to say huh? James would never dream about cheating on you? I don't know anything about James and to be truthfully honest I don't give a damn about him, all I care about at this moment is Grissom" Catherine said angrily

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

Catherine stood up before continuing "It means since you have been intimately involved with James, Grissom has become more withdrawn each day, I cant talk to him no more" Catherine paused to collect her thoughts before continuing "Gil loves you, more then you think, and that's why he is letting you be happy with James, he wants you to be happy, but that doesn't make him happy, your killing him slowly Sara" With that Said Catherine left the locker room and a teary Sara.

_What did she mean he loved me! Am I really hurting Gil?_

Forget about him Sidle he hurt you plenty of times, just think of this as a part in his little game.

Almost six hours later…

Greg was pacing outside the restaurant he had seen James take Sara to and nervous as he was he wanted to see the guy burn in hell for the things he'd done the evidence they had found was enough to make James a major suspect in the killings. Seeing where they were seated he took one last breath before entering the building.

"Welcome to the Benihana, have you got a reservation?" the waiter said as Greg approached the reception

"No, I'm from the Las Vegas crime lab, my colleague is sat over there by the window, I need to speak with her" Greg said professionally

"Very well" The waiter said and allowed him access

James noticed Greg before Sara did and he glared at him before saying hello.

"Hey Sara, I was wondering if I could have a word I have…erm something to show you, it's kind of important"

"Sara's busy, it can wait" James interrupted

"Please Sara, it won't take five minutes, I promise"

"I said…" James started but was cut off from Sara

"James I can talk for myself" Sara said grabbing his hand "Greg, what is this about, your interrupting a dinner date"

"I know and I'm so sorry, but I need you to see this" Greg said urgently but James had had enough

"I've had enough with people interfering in our business, Greg your leaving say goodbye to Sara" James said as he twisted Greg's arm behind his back and led him outside, the waiter asked if everything was ok as they passed.

"James, I really need to speak with Sara" Greg said weakly as he was pushed to the ground by James

"I don't care, now take whatever it is you've got and go"

"I can't I have to see Sara"

James picked up Greg and shoved him into the wall "I don't want to hear another word come out of your mouth, now scram before I do something I wont regret"

Greg felt a surge of hatred rise in his throat and he shouted at James "Stuff you, get your hands off me, who do you think you are, your just a bully and guess what bullies get their comeuppance"

"Was that supposed to frighten me, your nothing, you worthless piece of crap, ever wonder why I didn't let you investigate these murders, it's cos I didn't think you were anything other than crap on my shoe"

"Go ahead call me names, my team believe in me and when I deliver the DNA results that win this case, I'll be the one patted on the back"

"Hey, you even managed to make that sound childish, leave me alone; I've got company waiting for me"

"She won't wait for you forever cos she'll see right through you and your act" Greg retorted earning himself a fist to his left eye "Oh this is going to go down well with the boss"

"If they believe you"

"Oh trust me they will and your little secret will come out in time too, I'd be scared, real scared"

"Get lost, you don't know anything"

"Believe what you want, goodbye James"

Greg pulled his coat round his waist and glanced back to the restaurant, Sara looked to be inquiring over what happened and Greg finally switched the tape recorder off, smiling he knew he had enough to get Sara back on their side.

**TBC... We know its shorter then our usual chapters but ah well you can still click the little button down there and leave us some feed back :)**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

A/N - louise- hey hey were the monkees we like to monkey around but at least we got another chapter to you lol, thanks for reading .

A/N- Carly- Dont ask about the Monkeys i havent got a clue lol, so anyways heres another chapter, which i hope you all enjoy, wow two chaps within 4 days cool lol anyways please leave feedback!!

Disclaimer; better add one for the monkees lyric i borrowed lol happy reading

There had been no new murders from the Casanova killer in over 3 weeks.

During those 3 weeks James had always been home with Sara and there wasn't any unexplained disappearances causing Sara not to suspect a thing that is until Greg had locked her in the crime lab toilet with him.

"Greg what the hell?"

"Sara listen, I erm yeah need to erm talk." Greg stammered

"Just spit it out Greg" Sara said impatiently whilst leaning against the sink and tapping her foot on the blue tiled floor.

"We think James is the Casanova killer….. ouch" Greg said before he stumbled back into the wall "You know people keep doing that to me, first James then you"

"What is everybody's problem with James, because you hate him, you are trying to frame him for being a serial killer, and what did you say?" Sara asked angrily

"Oh. That James threw a punch at me for interrupting your date a couple of weeks ago" Greg mumbled whilst rubbing at the red mark on his cheek.

"See there we go again, why did you come there, to get some photos for Grissom to have or maybe because your jealous, I cant believe you, your supposed to be my friend and support me with everything I do, you have shown the lack of support you have in me" Sara said slumping her shoulders at the last statement

"Sara please listen, we have evidence against James" Greg said, slowly touched Sara's shoulder "Can I just please tell you, I am only doing this for you sake" Greg watched Sara sigh before he continued, "We have found his shoeprints and fingerprints at all the crime scenes."

"Maybe he forgot to put his gloves on" Sara interrupted, causing Greg to raise an eyebrow.

"Okay how do you explain his disappearing acts during the time of death of the victims?" Greg questioned

"He could have been doing numerous things, getting something to eat, going for a jog"

"Sara listen to yourself, your making excuses for James, if he was the Casanova killer wouldn't you like to know?"

"I don't know Greg, probably" Sara sighed

"Here listen to this" Greg pulled out the tape recorder from his pocket "This is from when I interrupted your dinner date, and this talk caused the black eye I had" Pressing play Greg noticed how Sara's body posture changed for her to hear every little detail on the tape.

"Oh I am so sorry Greg" Sara whispered after the tape had finished.

"Hey its okay"

"But James has been by my side for the past three weeks…"

"Haven't you noticed that they hasn't been another victim in those 3 weeks" Greg asked

"Yeh err true, ill erm try and yeh talk to him" Sara said softly when a stray tear fell down her cheeks.

"Sara don't cry okay, we are going to get all this sorted okay" Greg soothed

"I have to go, again I'm sorry" Sara mumbled before leaving Greg alone in the women's bathroom.

Meanwhile Cath and James were having a heated discussion whilst walking to their cars after finishing their shift.

"Look, Cath I'm not going to argue with you" James said as he walked through the car park towards his car alongside an irate Catherine.

He had been slightly concerned over the so called warnings Greg had given him just over three weeks ago, however seeing as no one had commented on the black eye of Greg's he felt better thinking he had finally made the lad see sense. This new found confidence had made him return to his old character and everyone was on the receiving end of his anger.

"I aren't looking for an argument just your support on a lead we may have" Cath said angrily

"Your angry why don't you calm down and we'll talk about this later"

"I have been a CSI for years, I know what I'm talking about, and I've seen people get sent down for less" She said

"Yeah well I know that with a serial killer this good, little bits of evidence aren't going to nail him"

"Grissom says it's enough"

"Grissom?" James shook his head "He's old and lost his touch, I don't think his word stands for much anymore"

"Yeah well I trust him and don't you dare insult him"

"You are letting your emotions rule your head and its getting you into trouble, I say drop this lead and look for solid evidence"

"I really think this is solid, we have footprints, fingerprints, what more do you need?"

"How come I never knew of this evidence?" He asked stopping dead beside his car

"You were never around for the meetings the only time you show up is when there's a murder why is that?"

"I have been busy"

"Yeah doing what?"

"That…" he said grabbing her wrist and squeezing"…is none of your business"

She pulled her wrist free only to see a bruise forming "Oh, you're going to pay for this"

"I don't think so" He said closing his door and driving out of the car park

He pulled up outside Sara's flat so that they could take some stuff to his place.

"James I need to ask you something"

Sara was carrying a box full of James possessions, whilst walking up towards his flat. Knowing that she would be helping James move his things in to the new flat, Sara decided that it could be the best opportunity to ask him, what the gang had suspected a long time ago.

"Sure, ask away" James replied curiously

Waiting before She was in the hallway of his apartment Sara spoke "Well erm, the guys have found some Er evidence that suggests you're the Er the Casanova killer"

Hearing what she had just said James shut the front door behind him before sighing.

"James are you?" Sara continued

"Sara please, listen I Er …"

"Why aren't you denying it?" Sara asked now alarmed for her safety.

"Sara, I would never hurt you okay" James said softly noticing Sara tensing up. "Yes Sara I am the so called Casanova killer and I need your help to let me escape"

"What, no James I cant do that"

"Please Sara,"

Ignoring his pleas Sara asked the question that will give her the answer she has longed for since the first murder "Why did you kill those women?"

"Okay I guess I owe you that, every woman I have dated for the past 3 years, has left me for another man, they always cheated on me and it hurt like hell, so I thought I didn't want any other guy to experience that, that's why I killed those women Sara"

"Why choose victims with similar looks?" Sara inquired before putting more distance between herself and James.

"That's my type; the women I dated all had brown hair and brown eyes"

"Was I your next victim?" Sara's voice started to shake.

"Hell no Sara, don't think like that, I love you, you're special" James tried to close some of the space in-between them, causing Sara to take a couple more steps back. "Sara please help me, I don't want to lose you, am asking you because I trust you"

"You lost me, when I found out you are the serial killer James" Sara murmured before walking over to the door, but stopped as James was blocking her way out.

"James let me go!" Sara said sternly

"I cant Sara, you'll go straight to the police" With that said James lifted Sara of her feet and tossed he over his shoulder causing Sara to scream and punch at his back.

"Sara please, I'm not going to hurt you" James continued his journey to the small box room at the end of the hallway.

"Let me go you son of a bitch! Let me go!"

"Sara" James warned before placing Sara on her feet and locked a set of handcuffs on her right wrist.

"James what are you doing?" Sara mumbled in shock

James pulled a screaming Sara along to the small radiator in the room and placed the other handcuff on the pipe before continuing. "Don't worry, by the time I have disappeared, you will be found by your team"

"James, don't do this, if you plead guilty you'll get a lesser sentence" Sara pleaded

"Sara, every time you look at me I wish I was Grissom, you love him and nothing I do is going to compare to what he does, I made a mistake in coming here" he sighed

"Why did you come here in the first place, surely you must have known we'd solve the case"

"No, I actually believed you wouldn't, I guess my ego made me think I was unstoppable"

"Grissom and his team are the best criminologists and you thought you could get away with it" Sara said quietly

"I did, I admit it, but you had no problem with it did you" He answered

"I didn't until I found out about your little murdering spree"

"So what, you going to go back to Grissom, that old man who rejected you"

"Grissom is twice the man you are, no matter what faults he has" Sara said defensively

"Sara, I thought you were different, but I see now you're just like all the others, it seems I have a new victim, it's a shame cos I really liked you"

"You're like a spoilt brat, and you deserve to be unhappy"

James suddenly crossed the room and slapped her across the face "Don't you dare speak to me like that, every woman I was cheated on by said I deserved it, BUT I DON'T" he shouted leaving the room and slamming the door shut

"You do deserve everything you get" Sara shouted back even though she'd heard him leave the flat

Sara worked on getting her hand loose but to no avail; the burns now sending sharp pains up her arm reminded her of her stupidity in asking him whilst alone with no cell phone or backup.

James meanwhile was heading back to the lab; he had to collect some items which would come in handy…

* * *

Tbc...oooh what items do you think they'll be ha ha, hope you liked it :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Louise - hey guys, HUGE apologies to you for our lateness but this should hopefully be worth it, our next chapter won't take as long to post :-)**

**A/N - Carly - hey! apoligies from me aswell, but hope you enjoy this chapter :) thanks for all the reviewers and readers. :)**

**Falling in love with a killer**

**Chapter 8**

_Where is she, I'll try to call her again soon, but that would make me look perverted. It's not like her to not answer her work phone, she practically lives for her work, what if something has happened to her. __NO STOP don__'__t think like that Gilbert!_

Gil Grissom was sat in his office looking through a case file, his mind not taking in anything that he was reading, as he was worrying about Sara.

_Who will know where she is?? James!_

And if on cue, Grissom saw James striding past his office, looking all proud of himself.

"Sadler"

"Yeeess?" James grinned, returning his footsteps, to stand in the doorway.

"Have you seen Sara? It's just; I have tried to get hold of her, but had no success"

"Really" James said sarcastically before continuing "Well isn't that odd" and with a smirk, James left the office, leaving a confused Gil Grissom behind.

--

"Come in!"

"Conrad" James grinned, before shutting the door to Ecklies office and taking a seat.

"And what can I do for you?" Ecklie asked without taking his eyes of the field report he was reading.

"Can I not stop by and say hello to an old friend?"

"What do you want, James?" Ecklie asked skeptical of what James was up to.

"I need to know some information, what Grissom has about the Casanova case"

Ecklies head shot up, now intrigued he replied "I have no information, you have been working with Gil, you should have access to any information regarding that case"

"Grissom has refused me from accessing any reports or information he has gathered" James sighed in defeat.

"And what am I suppose to do about that?"

"I want you to go investigate, Gil will update you on his findings, and you can let me know" James replied calmly.

"I can't do that, Grissom will suspect something"

"You can do it, and you will!" James ordered before heading out of the office and slamming the door behind him.

--

"Conrad Ecklie, to who do I owe this pleasure?" Grissom smiled sarcastically, after noticing Ecklie had been hovering in the door way for the past 5 minutes.

"Gil" Ecklie took a deep breath before continuing "I was just wondering really, what is the status of the serial case you have all been working on?"

"It's still ongoing, why?" Grissom asked, confused on why Ecklie would ask about a case, he wasn't a part of.

"It's just, I haven't heard anything about that case and erm, do you mind if I have a look at the reports, and the evidence you have?" Conrad replied rather quickly.

"In fact, yes I do mind! I have a feeling that you don't want to look at the reports for yourself" Grissom said whilst rising out of his chair to stand before Ecklie.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Ecklie replied, whilst trying to act as confused as he could.

"It means, I know that a certain somebody has sent you to investigate, now if you don't mind I have work to do!" Grissom turned on his heels and took the seat he had occupied moments before.

Sighing loudly in reply, Conrad realized he wasn't getting anywhere, before storming down the halls of the CSI lab.

- - - - - -

Grissom had called a meeting less than ten minutes ago, but news of Sara's disappearance had travelled fast and practically the whole lab was now squeezed into the break room.

"I have reason to believe that Sara is missing, she never showed up for work three hours ago and has yet to phone in sick." Grissom paused "As we have a serial killer on the loose that targets women who match Sara's description we need all hands on deck"

"Actually I don't think that would be necessary, we only need the original team to search for her as the evidence needs processing here at the lab" James said butting in

"No, one of our own is missing and this requires the whole lab" Nick said angrily, fists clenched

"Letting your emotions rule you makes you weak, makes you a target" James said enjoying himself

"You know what, Sara is missing, and obviously you don't think much of her which is hard to believe considering she's dating you"

"I don't like what you're implying; I'm looking at the bigger picture, I'm sure Sara would want to go out like this for a good cause."

"She wouldn't want to go out at all" Nick said slamming his fist onto the table, Grissom looked just as angry whereas everyone else watched in shock at the scene unfolding before them

"James I think you should go to the last crime scene and see if there are any clues on Sara's whereabouts there" Grissom said diffusing the situation

"Ok, what's everyone else doing?"

"Well I'll have them spilt into pairs and go through evidence and check Sara's apartment" Grissom said calmly

"Right, well I'll go straight away" he said thinking he was in control of the situation

Grissom motioned for Brass to come to him and whispered "Follow James, see where he goes, he's still our number one suspect, have a squad car follow him too in case he tries to lose you"

"I'm on it Gil" Brass said leaving the room

"Right all lab technicians go back to their labs and stay their until further notice" Cath said as the team got ready for their instructions

"Ok, Nick and Warrick I need you to go check out Sara's apartment, bag anything of James's that could be used as evidence" Grissom said and they rushed out of the room when he finished. "Greg and Cath I need you to look into the past cases and see if anything strikes you as odd, I'm going to see Ecklie, I need to find out everything I can about James Sadler."

"Ecklie, I need to know everything about James Sadler"

"After the way you treated me earlier, like I was I cahoots with him I don't…" Ecklie started

"Look Sara's missing, we think James is the serial killer and I need to know where he's hiding her" Grissom shouted

Ecklie looked blank for a moment before regaining his speech and walking to the filing cabinet.

"I asked him to pop the personal details form in here, I didn't think to check if it was filled in correctly" Ecklie said after reading through it quickly and handing it to Grissom "Can I ask how or what evidence has been found to frame him"

"Look all I'm going to tell you, while he's still around and able to get information out of you, is we have a lot of evidence that supports our claims that he's the Casanova killer"

"Ok but how do you know he's got Sidle"

"I talked to him earlier and after asking if he'd seen her all I got was a smirk and him saying isn't that odd, he doesn't seem to bothered that she's missing and he has been dating her, it all makes sense" Grissom said

"Well I hope that helps you out" Ecklie said indicating the form

"We'll soon see" Grissom said as he set off for his office

Catherine and Greg looked up to see Grissom pacing in his office, Cath pushed her chair out quickly "Come on Greg, something's wrong" she said heading over to Grissom.

"What have you found" He asked quickly

"At the moment nothing major, what about you?" She asked

"He only filled in half of his personal details form, he's been playing us, and now Sara's missing"

"We'll find her" Cath said

"What if it's too late?" Grissom said slowly

"It's not too late, she's alive and we'll nail that sob" Greg said patting Grissom's shoulder…

* * *

TBC. please review :-)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** - **Louise**- Hey there...just so you know we are really really sorry about leaving it so long before posting another chapter but we hope you stick around to read the ending of this story...we promise you wont be disappointed.** A/N** - **Carly**- Well ye basically Louise wrote it all lol, apologies from me as well. Thanks for all those who have read and reviewed :) and enjoy the chapter :))

**Falling in love with a killer.**

**Chapter 9  
**

Brass had quickly turned his car around and drove straight for the lab following a frantic phone call from Grissom.

"Mr Brass" Judy called out pleasantly

"Evening" he replied gruffly heading straight for Grissom's office where he could see Catherine and Greg stood in the doorway.

"Gil, wherever he is we'll find him" Brass said leaving no time for hellos

"He's gone though, disappeared" Grissom answered the softness of his voice making Catherine and Greg feel uneasy.

"Snap out of it, I have no time for people who give in, Sara is out there and quite possibly needs our help…understand" Brass fumed slamming his fist on the table "Now I'll have a squad car go to his apartment and to Sara's, we can try and trace the GPS on her phone and his…but being a trained agent he probably knows to how to turn it off" Brass finished deep in thought trying to figure out if he left anything out.

"You're right Jim, how could I have been so stupid, I keep saying all this time that I made a mistake in not telling her how I feel and as soon as it comes to protecting her I believe the worst, well not anymore…we need to be out there searching for her" Grissom said the determination in his voice deepening with hatred for the agent know as the Casanova killer.

Brass turned and pulled out his phone, he barked orders out before beckoning for the three people in the office to follow him "Grissom you can come with me, Catherine round up Nick and Warrick and take Greg with you to Sara's apartment…if she's not there catch up with us at Sadler's apartment" he said moving quickly through the halls of the lab.

Once they were seated in Brass's car and buckled up, Jim pulled out of the parking lot with a screeching wheel spin as he fled down the one way street. Grissom gripped hold of the handle above his head, thinking desperately about how much Sara meant to him.

"Thank you Jim, I lost myself for a while back there" Grissom said softly

"Love makes us do all sorts of stupid things, glad to be of service" He said as they turned another sharp corner "We're almost there, it might be best if you have your gun out"

Grissom was already one step ahead and showed Brass the gun held tightly in his shaking hand.

"Nervous Gil, you ought to be…Sadler's no angel and if his records anything to go by he's not afraid to fight"

"I just hope he's ready for the wrath of Gil Grissom" He replied through gritted teeth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

"Looks like your friends aren't as clever as you give them credit for" Sadler grinned, walking into the little box room, and standing in front of a scared looking Sara.

"What do you mean?" Sara whispered trying to keep all panic out of her voice, not wanting to show James how much he scared her.

"I walked into the lab and got treated the way I usually do, with a bit of hostility but none the less, I don't think they know I'm the Casanova killer, nice nickname by the way. Anyways they trusted me enough to go check out the last crime scene. Although your colleagues are very worried about your safety especially Grissom" Finishing his speech, James pulled out a 6inch steel knife out of the plastic bag he was carrying.

Seeing the sparkle of the knife, Sara tried to loosen her hands once more, knowing it was a waste of time, but anything to save herself.

"Now now Sara, be a good girl" He smirked, seeing Sara trying to escape from the metal handcuffs.

"Please, don't do this, you don't have to do this" Knowing begging was her last resort, Sara continued. "Just walk away and leave, I won't tell anybody I promise."

"Lies, all lies. You know I think I have heard that speech off every woman I have murdered, but somehow it never gets old," he said before leaning over and placing his hand on top of Sara's heart. "Listen to your heart, its like it knows what I'm about to do" not wanting to waste anymore time, James raised the knife above Sara's heart, keeping it there for a few seconds to watch tears spill down Sara's face and her eyes widened in fear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

"Ready" Brass faced Gil; both of them were stood outside Sadler's new apartment door. Grissom and Brass were stood identical, firearms raised and ready to use, eyes showing the fear and anger they felt, hands shaking slightly "on 2….1…2!"

Opening the unlocked door, Jim Brass headed in first, as quiet as he could possibly be, with a geared up Grissom behind him.

"Listen to your heart, it's like it knows what am about to do!"

Both Grissom and Brass looked at each other as soon as they heard his voice and with no other hesitation practically ran towards the little box room.

Hearing the footsteps James quickly span around towards to open door to see Grissom heading towards him, gun aimed. Knowing he could get a last victim out of his killing spree he swivelled back around and a few seconds later stabbed the steel knife into the soft flesh…smiling to his self was the last thing James Sadler did before a bullet hit his chest.

* * *

**TBDC...to be definitely continued. please review xx  
**


End file.
